


Эксперименты со стилем.

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Эксперименты со стилем.

\- Дорогой, что это?   
Азирафаль всегда говорил вежливо и тихо, но в этот раз побил собственный рекорд спокойствия и мягкости. Он многое повидал на жизненном пути. Например, если дру… один хороший знакомый явно повредился головой, главное – не пугать его.   
\- Ангел, ты такой ретроград! Тебе не понять! Так сейчас одеваются! – Кроули возбужденно сверкал желтыми глазами.  
\- А зачем эта булавка…и эмм, вот…что это? – Азирафаль огорченно вздохнул. Не хотелось признаваться, но ему нравился обычный облик Кроули. Не змей, конечно, а…ну, обычный.   
\- Знаешь, милый, иногда мне кажется, что ты скучаешь по своему демонскому обличью, я не вижу иной причины этих экспериментов со стилем.   
\- Ну конечно, твидовый костюм, по-твоему, – вершина человеческой индустрии моды.   
\- Но это! Ладно, я понял, когда ты стал носить джинсы в шестидесятых. Или то переливающееся фиолетовое нечто…  
\- Глэм-рок! Это было круто!  
\- Что с твоими волосами, Кроули?  
\- Это называется ирокез, ангел. А это – два билета на Sex Pistols.


End file.
